Seeress's Thoughts
by The Simplest of Hearts
Summary: It wasn't even a year after Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon. It didn't feel like a month, actually. And, well, maybe I should just explain…Takes place after Triple Farron, and yes, it's got a pairing... NoelxOC OC is Faith...


_**Seeress's Thoughts: Prologue**_

_**AN: 'SUP? So, this is the literal prologue to my FFXIII-2 with Faith story, and I wrote it out at school. It's six front and back pages, so it's actually a bit long. Hope you like it! It's mainly a preview, and if you don't understand something, leave a review and I'll be happy to get back to you.**_

It wasn't even a year after Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon. It didn't feel like a month, actually.

And, well, maybe I should just explain…

_NORA had decided that the old cottages on Gran Pulse were good enough to use 'til we could actually recreate new homes._

_Serah was still upset about Lightning, as was I. But, we believed each other._

_Only moments after we woke up from our crystal, Lightning just disappeared._

_Yet, I want to remember that she was there, and she congratulated Serah and Snow._

_No one else but use remembers it like that, though._

_Anyways, a few nights later, after I saw good night to Serah, I laid down in my cot, and fell asleep._

_At some point, I woke up._

_I was in a cot, yes. But, not in _my _cot._

_I quickly sat up, and looked around._

_The room was dark, but was slightly lit by an opening in the wall that acted as a window._

_The sky outside was a violet, cloudy, evil color._

It must be a dream_ I thought, but when I tried to stand up, I tripped over something and fell. The impact hurt._

_This wasn't a dream._

"_Hello?" I yelled out. "Is anyone here?" No answer. Decided that just sitting around wouldn't do anything._

_So, I stood up, and walked out._

_When I reached the outside, I surrounded by a vast nothing. _

_Those three story tall plants with the huge fluff of cotton were wilted. Everything in sight, including the ground, look scorched._

_I looked at the sky. Nothing was there._

Where's Cocoon?

_I saw nothing in the sky. No matter where I looked, Cocoon was not there._

_I tried to convince myself that this was all a nightmare, but I already proved that I was awake._

_My knees buckled, and I fell. I clutched my head as dry sobs escaped my throat._

_Lightning was gone. Fang and Vanille were gone. I don't know where anyone is._

_I wanted to scream, and as it started to build in the pit of my stomach, a dainty hand was placed on my shoulder._

_Y head snapped up, and my eyes landed on a girl with striking green eyes, pinned back silver hair, and familiar tribal clothing, that was hovering over me._

"_You're awake. I'll go and get Noel," She started to walk off._

"_Wait!"_

_She stopped. _

"_Where am I?"_

_The girl turned to me. "New Bodhum."_

_My eyes widened. "But, that's impossible! When I went to sleep, everything was bright and not dead! Cocoon was in the sky…"_

_She sighed, and looked into my eyes. "How about we go find Noel, and maybe he can help you." She took my hand, and started walking. "By the way, I'm Yeul."_

"_I'm Faith." I looked at her. "Have we ever met? You're name is very familiar."_

_I could just feel her smile. "Maybe we have."_

…

"_So, you're trying to say that this isn't the Gran Pulse you saw just before you went to sleep?" A boy named Noel, who was only a bit older than me, asked. He, too, wore tribal clothing._

_I nodded, feeling so out of place._

"_Alright, I believe you. Now, the main question here is how did you get here?" He paced back and forth, a hand on his chin._

"_I saw her. Through the rift, she got sucked into our time."_

_I furrowed my brows. "A rift? And what do you mean by you saw me?"_

"_We'll…explain later. But, if you're going to be here for a while, might as well teach you how to hunt. And you're aren't doing it in those clothes." Noel joked._

_My face going red, I smiled. "I knew I stuck out."_

_**{End of Prologue}**_

_**AN: SO! How didja like it? I told you it was a long prologue. I wanted to at least post this. Once I finish Triple Farron, I'll start Seeress's Thoughts. BTW, the title is (hint) how Faith'll see the future. OOH. ^^**_


End file.
